ANI-Mitaki After Dark
by ant0nym
Summary: Five girls, four beds, three days, two rooms, one convention. What could happen? Another unnecessary continuation, this time of ANI-Mitakihara-CON. Rated M: for several reasons, the most obvious being forbidden yuri love. View discretion and all that, seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Caution: This is rated M for a reason. Not for everyone; if reading this warning about graphic content makes you nervous, go with your gut.  
**

**You don't have to read ANI-Mitakihara-CON to read this, obviously, but: without doing so, this is just smut. Once you've read it, it's an epilogue culminating in smuttiness.**

**Side A**

Dazed, the girl-at the moment dressed convincingly like a boy-picked herself up off the floor, bringing up a hand to brush away the thick mane of hair that for some reason wasn't there.

"Got me alone, I see," Kyoko said, rubbing the back of her head and waiting for her vision to clear. "I've been waiting for this all night." She got up, advancing on Sayaka. The blunette was breathing hard... harder than their recent struggle justified. _Her cheeks are on fire, just like last time_, Kyoko thought gleefully, heedless of her own flush of excitement. "Are you ready to get it?"

Sayaka felt like her heart was trying to rip itself out of her chest, thrumming with an unfamiliar kind of terror that didn't make her want to run away. "You _wish _you could give it to me," the blunette said challengingly, trying desperately to breathe normally. Kyoko stopped, looking confused.

"Well, _yeah_. That's what I've been saying!" And she pounced.

Sayaka made a half-hearted attempt to dodge, but found herself lying on the ground, pinned, with the older girl's body pressed against the entire length of her own. "You ripped my outfit," she growled, squirming to break her arm free from Kyoko's iron grip.

"It looks good this way," the older girl whispered, dodging the blunette's head-butt to sneak past, mouth latching on to the exposed portion of Sayaka's throat. The blue-eyed girl twisted for a few moments, writhing wildly underneath Kyoko, but the veteran's grip was too strong, her legs too wiry for Sayaka to break free.

"You... ass," the blunette breathed, pulse racing wildly. She stopped struggling. "Don't... leave... a mark... this time..." she panted, starting to grow concerned. The liquid sucking of the red-head's soft but insistent lips seemed to meld into the liquid feeling building inside of her

The older girl drew back, looking directly into Sayaka's eyes. "Don't tell me what to do," warned Kyoko with a low growl. She bared her teeth for a second, giving the blunette a serious case of the chills, then she struck like a snake.

"Ow!" Sayaka cried, more surprised than hurt. That had been a hard one, no playful nip. "You are so dead," she promised, twisting her body to roll on top of the once-upon-a-time red-head. Oh how she wanted to grab a fistful of that long, fiery hair and _yank_! But of course, that was no longer a valid option in their close quarters combat.

A few moments of grabbing, and the grunts and curses began to take on a different tone. The limbs continued to twist and pull at one another, but the girls' faces got closer and closer, feeling each other's breath wash over them. Kyoko had come out on top, and stared deeply into the azure eyes of the girl beneath her, as if searching for something.

_I almost wish Kyubey was here_, Kyoko thought before catching herself. What a horrible thought. The things in her imagination she wanted to... _share _with Sayaka, that was one thing. Filtering it through the twisted mind of that creepily demonic little fuck of a cat... who knows how it would use whatever it heard to further its own nefarious plans? Or more likely, just fuck them over somehow.

Kyoko's thoughts blanked when her eyes, darting between the girl's eyes and mouth, noticed her lips parting, the cute pink tongue gliding out across them for an instant. "Your thing is poking me," the blunette protested, squirming theatrically. Kyoko bent forward, smothering further talk with her lips. Sayaka gave one more token protest, then proceeded to melt into the floor, Kyoko's questing tongue meeting up with her own.

Kyoko felt the submission she'd anticipated, the blunette's body relaxing and releasing all of its pent-up tension; her tongue always had that effect on the girl. Or at least, it had the other time she'd managed to... She moved quickly, using her feet and knees to pry apart the recently kicking legs, working her hands down the blunette's sides, reaching down between their bodies to her thighs, pushing them further. She pulled back after spreading her partner out, the tingling anticipation sending thrilling currents through her body, demanding immediate gratification.

"This thing is gonna poke you, all right" she smirked, showing the gleaming canines, pulling back to look at the girl laying below her, thinking about how hard she was going to give it to her. "What you need is a shot of vitamin me."

"Uhg, Kyoko, do you have to be so-" Sayaka tried to scoot up from underneath the older girl, but Kyoko grabbed her wrists and yanked them above her head. The older girl felt something begin to press against her suddenly sopping wet panties as she rested her weight upon the blunette._ Should have taken those off before, I guess_, she thought._ Too late now_. It had taken an annoyingly long time to adjust all the straps.

"It's a compliment. You know you like it," Kyoko smirked obnoxiously.

Sayaka rolled her eyes, but sighed inwardly. _She's right, I do like it, from her at least._ It made her feel all... squirmy, or something, inside. Down there. If someone else had said things like that to her, she would have probably broken a few fingers. So strange. It was like she didn't really understand herself, when she was around the older girl. _Is that was Mami-san was talking about when she said Kyoko was a bad influence?_ "Kyoko-"

"Dean," Kyoko whispered fiercely into her ear, her lips latching to the girl's sensitive neck, just above her white collar. "Call me _Dean_," she demanded, pressing, rubbing her hips, and something else, against the girl pinned beneath her.

"Ah... no. That's... kinda weird."

"Fine." Kyoko said grumpily. She arched her back, balancing herself on the blunette's abdomen as she tore off the restrictive leather jacket, tossing it across the room. It hit the door with a thump.

"I... don't wanna be with... him. I'm here, with _you_," Sayaka tried to explain, sensing the other girl's disappointment.

Despite the scenario she'd built up in her head, Kyoko felt strangely satisfied by the blunette's answer. Keeping her weight on her elbows, she slid her hands between their chests.

Sayaka abruptly became aware of the fact she was down to one set of unmentionables, and their situation was precarious at best. "I... should take... this off..." she panted, gasping for breath as the girl on top of her continued doing what she was doing, her hands grasping at the blunette's bulging chest, squeezing as she brought her knees up, spreading Sayaka's legs apart further, rocking her hips forward and back, dragging herself over the girl. She really started to get excited when the blunette closed her eyes, moans growing louder, losing all sense of self-consciousness as the older girl pressed against her body.

"I... no, uh... Kyoko, stop... let me... ahhhh. K-Kyo... ko!"

Kyoko finally pulled back, sitting up. It was the safe word, after all. She hadn't gotten all that much out of the rubbing, but just laying on top of the younger girl, legs spread beneath her, grabbing those magnificent fistfuls of soft flesh... it had made her all sorts of excited, a multitude of dark ideas flashing through her head.

She had been so patient. Slowly working up a chain of physical contact with the girl, not wanting to scare her away. It began with playful slaps and pokes, progressing on to the occasional grab, then some energetic wrestling. She'd gotten the blunette to do something more, that one time in the church. And it all culminated in what was going to happen tonight. What she was _going to do _to Sayaka tonight. Sayaka moaned from the floor, flushed with an expression half pouting, half pleading. Kyoko congratulated herself.

_Right where I want her_, Sayaka thought to herself, soaked with adrenalin, sweat and other things. The red-head was so gruff and annoying around other people... but Sayaka felt something she would have sworn was affection during the times they were alone. Abrasive, often obnoxious affection, but, well, she'd take what she could get. And with the red-head, she had gotten used to getting a lot of attention. Kyoko had a tendency to show up at the strangest, most inopportune times... there had to be _something _there. All she really wanted was to be loved, after all. Was this...? She'd spent a week of days regretting her tryst with the essentially homeless dropout, the very definition of a "bad girl", and nights eager to hop back on Sakura Kyoko's Wild Ride... now it was within reach, and not in some abandoned, filthy building, either!

"Time to get you in bed," Kyoko murmured, hooking her arms underneath the blunette, picking her up and tossing her onto the mattress. Wide-eyed with surprise, the younger girl bounced a few times before coming to a stop. Tucking some errant strands of her blue hair behind an ear, Sayaka felt her feet being lifted into the air.

* * *

Stood up. Pleading excuses aside, that's what it amounted to.

Mami sighed, feeling humiliated. Stupid marriage. It was just an excuse. It hadn't stopped him that first time, had it? So now... what? She was just some... mistake? The wind out of her sails, the scantily clad blonde was oblivious to the many hopeful stares directed at her as she sauntered across the fourth floor balcony, which had become an impromptu gathering place for some of the convention insiders.

She caught a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye, and turned to see a familiar face waving at her from the small crowd.

* * *

Kyoko began with the boots, unlacing them and yanking them off Sayaka's feet. The girl's blue eyes watched her, a murky hunger seeming to surface periodically as the former red-head stroked or gripped strategic locations across the blunette's body on her quest to remove the clothing. It was inhibiting the act she really wanted to commit upon her friend, and she tore it off with reckless abandon. She remembered the tongue thrashing she'd gotten from the blunette last time she'd torn her clothes... and it had been the good kind Kyoko was sort of hoping for tonight.

"Careful!" Sayaka winced as Kyoko unzipped the top and yanked it down over her shoulders. "Kyoko, I'm... nervous," she admitted in a whisper, an arm across her bare chest and heart in her throat as the girl sat down in the bed next to her, sliding a hand up her thigh, slowly, slowly approaching... "Are you sure this is-"

"Two things I know for certain," Kyoko began, brushing a hand across the cleft in her friend's panties, pressing and rubbing gently. Sayaka drew in a breath between clenched teeth. "One; Bert and Earnie are gay." The blunette frowned, biting her lip. The older girl took off the leather jacket, tossing it on the other bed, tight black tee shirt untucked, showing a sliver of her pale abdomen. "Two, you are not going to die a virgin. Not on my watch," she promised, unbuckling her belt.

Sayaka watched, recognizing the promise to Dean's one true love and secretly loving it. _Am I still a virgin?_ she wondered. _What counts? Fingers? Tongues? Or just-_

"Ugh, why is it so ugly looking? It's all v-"

"It's not a piece of art, its a _tool_," Kyoko growled, holding the device in her hands, vaguely pleased with her wordplay. The network of straps holding the thing in place had begun to chafe hours ago, but it would all be worth it. "It's made to do a job. To do _you_, actually. You gonna let me show you how it works?" she asked, teasing the blunette's white panties down her hips, the thin fabric rolling up as she slid them down her thighs, exposing the deliciously enticing area between the girl's legs.

Unable to resist herself, Kyoko bent down as soon as the blunette's clothes lay in a heap on the floor, pressing her face in deep. Sayaka gave a soft whimper as she felt the tongue slide along her cleft, then slip inside and begin moving. She looked down, between the curve of her chest, startled for a moment when she didn't see the distinctive thick tail of red hair. The other time, the older girl had used one hand to hold her hair back the whole time, but Sayaka felt both of her hands busy at work. Closing her eyes and leaning back, she felt a hand slide up her thigh, barely stopping as Kyoko inserted the first of what would soon be several fingers. The blue-eyed girl spread out before her made a lovely surprised gasp.

Kyoko worked the blunette over for a few minutes, gradually slipping in deeper and faster. When Sayaka started getting loud, the older girl slowly pulled out, leaving the blunette a whimpering mess, unfulfilled and desperate for just a few more seconds of stimulation, needing that special release her body was telling her was_ right there_, in front of her. "Don't you fucking stop," she moaned huskily, getting up on her elbows and making as if to sit up as well.

"Let's see if you're saying that in an hour," Kyoko said, almost threateningly. Despite being all kinds of hot and bothered, Sayaka still couldn't help but gulp nervously at the older girl's wicked grin. _That's kind of what was so exciting about all of this... the other girl was so dangerous and unpredictable, and yet_...

Kyoko slid over her leg, pushing the younger girl's shoulders down into the bed. "I've wanted to stab you for so long. From the first day we met." The blunette's eyes were open, staring at the device projecting from between her legs. It's modest size looked a lot bigger, she reflected anxiously, now that she was on her back, legs apart. "Although," the older girl continued in a whisper, leaning down close to the blunette's ear, "I guess I meant it in a different way, back then."

"Yeah, I... ah...?" What the hell were you supposed to say to something like that?

"We've done things, sexy things before," Kyoko whispered softly. "But tonight, you're going to get nailed, baby. Hard." Holding her toy in one hand, Kyoko leaned forward, pressing the tip against Sayaka's glistening folds that her fingers had warmed up. Sayaka's big blue eyes gazed, unblinking, at the object, narrowing as she felt it press against her, pushing insistently. "Pounded. I'm going to put a purple-eyed baby inside you tonight."

Sayaka moaned as the girl entered her._ Ohmygod Kyoko's mind is filthy_. She sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, watching Kyoko watch _her_, or at least part of her, with an almost frightening intensity.

"Ky... Kyoko, be careful. Gent-UGH!" Sayaka grunted explosively, feeling herself stretched painfully wide. "AH, ah, ah slow down slow down slowfuckingdown... AHH!" Opening her eyes, the blunette watched as, centimeter by centimeter, the thing between Kyoko's legs disappeared between her own, feeling the thing pushing on her from inside, slowly worming its way in as her penetrator wiggled her hips to twist the object around within her.

Kyoko felt her appetite spike, relishing the disbelieving, almost worried expression on the face of the girl below her, eyes inches away from her own as lowered herself, using her arms for support. Sayaka focused on the tight cords of muscle that stood out against her pale skin as she felt an almost painful tightness. Fully inside, the red-head continued pushing her hips into the girl beneath her, drawing back until she was almost free of her tight clutching before slowly, inexorably pushing her way back in, Sayakas groans increasing in pitch and volume.

"Ahhh, uh uhn uhn UHN UHN!... UHN!... _Unh_!"

Gazing into each other's eyes, Kyoko was confronted with the delicious vulnerability of the blue-haired girl, seeing more trust than nervousness, while Sayaka gazed into the unquenchable inferno of lust that burned within the girl slowly thrusting inside her. Reaching up, her fingers failing to grasp Kyoko's missing hair, the blunette pulled the older girl's face into her own, conveying all her need and desire through the desperation of her kiss.

* * *

Working up her courage, Madoka slid the key card in the door's electronic lock, not being able to hear the tell-tale click over the loud noises of the television coming from within the room. The television... and something else. She looked around the hallway, but was uncomfortably alone.

_I can't just leave her_, the pinkette thought fiercely, _she's my best friend. She'd be there to help me out if I needed it, how can I do any less for her?_

Homura's dire warning echoed through her mind again, for the hundredth time since she'd decided to check up on the blunette. But it sounded like her friend was being hurt, and she didn't trust Sakura Kyoko. Taking a deep breath, she reached out a trembling hand, opening the door.

If it was a fight Kyoko wanted... two tiny fists balled up.

* * *

As Sayaka's moans had progressed to yells, approaching a scream of the most delightful variety, Kyoko had gotten up suddenly, leaving the other girl empty and confused. The red-head strode across the room in her panties a little awkwardly, turning on the television, increasing its volume without looking to see what was on.

"Now, you can be as loud as you want..." She reached out a hand, pulling the younger girl up, enjoying the lingering confusion on her adorable face. She ran a hand through Sayaka's blue hair, her fingers deftly removing the golden hair clip and tossing it on the other bed. Pulling the blunette's face into her own, she shared a long, lingering kiss, while her hand slid down the girl's belly, cupping between her legs. _Still ready for more_, she thought hungrily as Sayaka let out a soft moan.

"Turn around." Sayaka looked at her, hesitant. "_Turn around_," she insisted. The girl turned her head as she complied, keeping an eye on the red-head, who put one arm across the girl's taut belly while the other firmly pushed her shoulder, guiding Sayaka to her knees and bending her over the mattress. She heard the blunette's breathing, fast and shallow, as she guided the device between her legs into Sayaka's waiting channel, spread as if in anticipation.

Kyoko began pumping her mound into the other girl for all she was worth, ignoring the crick in her back as she half-crouched to get the right angle. Pressed fully against the girl, she lay her chest upon the blunette's back, grinding against her, feeling the shudders that seemed to course through her partner as she slowly slid in and out, the tips of her chest rubbing along the soft skin of Sayaka's back. Kyoko brought a hand down, wrapping across the blunette's belly and slipping down until her fingertips found their target.

Kyoko watched a pair of slim hands grasping at bedsheets. Pushing herself up, she gazed intently at the fingers digging into the mattress, clenching tightly. Hands on the blunette's hips, she looked down, watching as her own hips rocked back and forth, concentrating on the exciting slapping sound as she pushed all the way in, sliding back before pressing forward again.

* * *

Madoka was assaulted by the noise, like a violent nature documentary. It sounded like an animal attack of some kind. As she stepped into the room, she saw Kyoko's leather jacked lying against the wall next to the door the rooms shared... the one that was locked.

"Sayaka-chan," the timid, concerned voice was almost entirely drowned out by the television. As she walked into the room, her mind seemed to freeze, focusing on several things at once. Sayaka's white jumpsuit, lying in a heap at the foot of the bed. The... figures... one on top of the other, kneeling against the mattress, facing away from her. The black panties and black shirt that most assuredly did not belong to Sayaka, pressing down against the girl below her... who seemed to not be wearing anything at all...

Bright, sparkling pink eyes watched with horror as the short-haired girl on top turned around, catching sight of her standing dumbstruck at the edge of the room. The crimson gaze widened for a moment, before narrowing dangerously. She pulled back, turning around and leaving Sayaka's exposed area spread out before the pinkette, who's eyes flicked back and forth between her friend's most intimate region and the device hanging from the older girl's front.

Kyoko pointed to the door, furiously, mouthing an obscenity, while Sayaka made demanding noises from the bed.

Blinking back tears, Madoka fled the room.

* * *

_That was close. If this bashful blunette had seen her stupid little friend... hopefully she'll keep her pink mouth shut. Nosy little brat._ Kyoko channeled her anxiety and frustration into physical action.

Even with the volume blaring out of the television, she could hear the rising cries clearly from the girl underneath her, spurring her on. She had been careful, at first, when Sayaka had that pained look in her eye, but after a while, she'd been unable to resist picking up the pace.

Sayaka was having a near out-of-body experience, envisioning she was a glass of water, the feeling of hot, wet pleasure pouring into her. Filling her, approaching the brim.

She felt her body break out in beads of sweat as her thighs began to quiver. A pulsating sensation began spreading throughout her arms and legs, traveling inward in an omnipresent tingling flood. Sayaka buried her head in the mattress, a long, howling wail only partially muted. The glass was overflowing, _she _was overflowing, unable to contain herself. Collapsing on the bed, she felt the girl behind her continue to pound away, her delicate, questing fingers playing across the now extremely senstive zone. It was like a faucet had been turned on, inside her... she felt the wetness spread, running down her legs as she continued to shout into the mattress.

She gasped, unable to form words for a moment. "S-stop..."

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Sayaka whispered twice more before Kyoko heard. Limp as a noodle, she slid off the bed as soon as the older girl let go of her bottom, laying awkwardly on the floor as she waited for her vision to clear. Eyes swimming with bursts of light, mind completely blank, the blunette stared up at the former red-head without seeing her, not noticing the look of concern on her face.

"S-Sayaka? Are... you... did I... you okay?" Kyoko asked, suddenly worried at the girl's collapse.

"Yeeessssss," Sayaka replied. She abruptly felt ready to fall asleep.

Kyoko rubbed her fingers together, before wiping them on the sheets.

"So... was it good for you, baby?" Kyoko lay on her side, gazing at the blunette's sweaty forehead, strands of blue hair plastered to her face. She ran her fingers through the blue hair, staring at the girl's blissful smile.

"Oh god yes," Sayaka sighed, wishing that Kyoko would just shut the fuck up and let her bask in this feeling for a few minutes. Everything felt all fuzzy.

"So... what was it like?" the redhead inquired, unable to contain her curiosity.

_Ohmyfuckinggodjustshutup._ Sayaka took a breath and considered. "Well, it was different. The last time was... I don't know. I loved how... gentle it was," she murmured, then added darkly "until you stuck your finger up my-"

"Yeah yeah, we've been over that. Is it my fault you have such a cute can? What can I say, some people like the double stimulation," she said, thinking of stuff Mami had told her. "So... better or worse?"

"Well, it's just... different. Like, more insistent or something. Invasive, I guess. Not necess-"

"_Hell _yeah, I invaded you all right!" the red-head congratulated herself.

"-arily in a bad way. I guess it didn't feel as... um, precise? I'm not sure how to..." She paused, brows furrowed. "It certainly helped that we weren't on the floor of some creepy abandoned church this time... this bed is nice."

"Nice and soaked in your blueberry juice," Kyoko smirked, delighting in the flush that persisted the girl's cheeks. "What was-"

The sleepiness was gone. Sayaka felt something stir inside of her. "I don't have to explain, let me show you."

"...What?!"

"_Show _you. Isn't it your turn?" Sayaka asked with a naughty smile,

"_My _turn?" Kyoko frowned; she was supposed to be the boy tonight.

"Or, I guess you could think of it as _my _turn," Sayaka muttered. "Gimme that thing."

"B-but-"

Sayaka got a dangerous look in her eye. "Fair's fair." She grabbed the thing, still slippery with her own juice. She wiped it off on the sheets, then pressed it against the older girl, rubbing up and down along the outrageously damp cotton panties the red-head still wore. She was awarded with a sharp intake of breath, a slight widening of crimson eyes... and no resistance when she got to work unhooking the contraption.

* * *

Homura was furious. With Madoka, for not listening to her. With herself, for not explaining the situation clearly enough for the innocent-minded girl. Most of all she was furious at the two girls in the other room. Listening to _that _was, quite simply, torture. And if they had scarred her pinkette...

"Y-you like m-me, right? D-do you... want to d-d-do stuff l-like that to me?" Madoka whimpered, eyes wide and pink and shimmering with moisture. A part of Homura was in a similar state, specifically the part that wanted the pinkette ever so badly.

"No," she said smoothly, comfortingly, hugging the slim shoulders of the girl._ Not yet_, she silently amended. _Who knows what the future holds_... Something about her eyes apparently upset Madoka, who was looking positively shaken. "No, _nothing _like that. I... I _care _about you, Madoka, and want to share with you whatever you want me to share..."

Looking confused, the pinkette appeared to calm down, her breathing growing more regular as she focused on deconstructing Homura's last sentence. "W-wait... share?"

"There are all sorts of ways, Madoki... just being your f-" Voice catching in her throat, Homura swallowed. "Just being your friend is enough. Just being... around you."

"But... th-that's not true. You're lying to me!" It was obvious from the pained look on the pale, raven-haired girl's face. "Y-you said you wanted to share things with me, things that only magical girls can understand and appreciate..."

Homura thought back to what she'd said earlier that evening. _Meh, close enough_. "Well," she said with as much demureness as she could muster.

"Y-you've f-felt like th-that... for a long time?" Madoka asked quietly, continuing even before the transfer student's affirming nod. "Sayaka-chan told me what it feels like... to have s-someone you c-care about, not... not n-notice you." She paused, looking into the purple eyes that seemed to loom over her. "She was _miserable_. It was like... she was in pain. That was before she got all funny, and started hanging out with Kyoko-san. Are you in pain, Homura-chan? Am I hurting you?"

Homura couldn't read where the girl was going. "Y-you... could never hurt me, Madoki. Never."

The pinkette's cute face made an adorable frown. "She hated him, I think. The... the way he ignored her. I... didn't think well of him, after that." She stopped, before continuing with extreme hesitation. "I've been thinking..."

* * *

"It's so unfair," Junko said, commiserating with the girl who sat beside her in near-tears. "That, unfortunately, is life." She sighed dramatically. "It rarely makes sense, or goes the way we want it to. You have to grab it with both hands, find what you want and take it, irregardless of the consequences. Why do you think I'm so successful at what I do?" she asked rhetorically, grinning widely at Mami's involuntary adoring sigh. "But, enough about my boring life... thanks for sharing that with me. I'm... touched, Tomoe-san. You've lost so much, I can't imagine... I have seen what a leader you are, the hope and confidence you've helped inspire in my daughter. I am very, very grateful." She shook her head.

"Poor thing, so alone in this world." She stroked the cat-eared blonde's hair gently, playing briefly with her ojou curls.

"You are _such _a cute little thing. So... _developmentally advanced._ Both in mind and... body. Lush." The purple haired woman eyed Mami's statuesque form, considering.

The drill-like curls hanging to the girl's shoulders bounced when she jerked away as if slapped, the warm tingle she felt under the older woman's attention disappearing in a flash of icy defensiveness. "I am not a lush!" Mami complained, swaying indignantly for a moment.

"Lush with _life_. Brimming with youthful vitality, my nubile and curvaceous young friend. So beautiful, even with so little left to the imagination." Junko raised a questioning eyebrow, reaching over to take the blonde's wrist in her hand. She chuckled. "Although, you are one of the few who can hope to pull that look off flawlessly," she smiled, watching Mami's face begin to glow with the compliment, the musical sound of her nervous, tittering laughter filling her head. She stroked the girl's arm, her fingers tracing over the small, tense hand.

"And these slim, delicate hands of yours... so petite. Perfect." Giving her wrist a pat, Junko released Mami's arm, which fell limply to her side.

A few minutes passed, Junko waiting patiently while Mami stared at her, rosy-cheeked. "Well, I suppose I'm going to call it a night," she said finally, standing up. "It's been a pleasure, Tomoe-san," Junko said, smiling brilliantly and stretching magnificently, shoulders and biceps flexing in a most impressive fashion.

"Oh, call me Mami," the blonde giggled, "after all, we're all just friends tonight, right, Junko-san?"

"Friends, indeed... _Mami_. Are you sticking around here?" Junko asked innocently. The blonde raised her slender eyebrows, confused. "I'm heading upstairs for a cup of tea before bed. Would you... no, I'm sure you have plans, being such a popular young lady." The purple haired woman smiled, adjusting the tight leather coat she wore. She turned, slowly, and began to walk towards the elevators. Slowly. She was almost ot the end of the hall when-

"J-Junko-san..."

Junko smiled, a sound like a mountain lion's roar echoing through her skull in a most satisfying manner. Turning slowly, her expression changed to polite surprise and gratitude as the drill-tailed blonde ran to catch up.

* * *

**Hope this fulfilled some of your expectations. It was getting long, so a part two to follow. Any advice or criticism greatly appreciated. X-Special thanks to roboferret, shadowstealer, yukinagato, Sasaki in a Top Hat, and kyosayalove for your interest in and reviews of the main "story." Also, the interest in this follow up. Thank you for helping motivate me.**

**I love Junko, but for some reason my Junko is always a little creepy... maybe this time her and Mami will just hang out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Side B: even later.**

"I... I've been thinking, Homura-chan. Maybe I... m-maybe I l-like you, too," Madoka finished, almost in a whisper. Her head hung down bashfully, but her eyes looked up to see the strange expression on Homura's face, and her mother's advice about making mistakes rang through her mind. "B-but, I'm not sh-sure how I feel, exactly, it's all s-so new..." the pinkette's mind wandered, thinking about the fear and dread that she'd first felt being around the cold, sinister transfer student. That had changed, gradually, after coming to accept the girl's dire warnings as some kind of misguided and socially awkward attempt to express concern for her well-being. And then, as time wore on, the attention, the _devotion_...

Although she didn't understand herself well enough to express it honestly, Madoka found it extremely exciting to be the object of someone's obsession. _Extremely_. She felt so... bland, so average. Unremarkable. It was exhilarating to see the naked interest in the other girl's eyes.

"I th-think I've known, for a long time... I was just... I didn't know what to do. Even now, talking about this... I've never had any kind of... _relationship_." She shook her head, putting a dainty hand across her chest. "My heart... it's so fast. This is hard. I... I always daydreamed about being with someone, but..." She recalled the way Homura's face would light up when they were together, a change she could notice even if others could not. That delicious, comforting tingling that she'd feel as they'd hold hands, or when the dark-haired girl pressed a cheek against her own... _Definitely more than friendly_, she realized belatedly. "I d-don't know what to do... but, if y-you w-want to t-t-try..." She felt like she owed the transfer student at least that much, and was surprised at how much she was anticipating the chance to get in some kissing practice._ My first kiss_, she thought dreamily, since she'd long since decided Sayaka's didn't count. They had just been playing around, and that had been years ago. Well, a year ago. Almost a year. But she was determined not to let Homura know this would be her first kiss, since she had a tendency to get very stressed out about things.

Madoka's eyes focused on the girl sitting on the bed across from her. "H... Homura-chan?"

Homura vision swam as she felt her heart stop, and Madoka watched in wide-eyed horror as the black body-suit clad girl toppled off the bed, her head slamming into the wall as she collapsed, lifeless.

* * *

"You know what always cheers me up?" asked Junko, rhetorically, as it turned out. Mami concentrated on walking steadily, one foot in front of the other. The heels had really begun to hurt her feet.

Sliding the key card into the slot, the purple-haired woman smiled. "A long, hot, soaking..." she began, flicking on the room's lights. Mami was stunned: an entire wall of windows faced the glowing buildings of downtown Mitakihara, the upper floor of the hotel giving them a sweeping view of the horizon. "... dip inside..." The older woman swept her arm across the enormous set of rooms; a bedroom, what appeared to be a full kitchen... then, Mami's golden eyes lit up.

"Your own personal hot tub!" Junko finished, walking across the spacious suite toward the white tiled bathroom. She turned to the younger girl, whispering conspiratorially. "It's especially fun after a few drinks. Very relaxing."

Mami smiled, a nagging feeling of uncleanliness making the idea very attractive indeed. Plus, her feet, and her _back_... but then a thought occurred to her. "I... I'm sorry, it sounds wonderful. But, I don't have a suit..."

Junko threw back her head and laughed, and the blonde couldn't help but smile; something about the woman's mirth was infectious. "Oh, my dear... you are too adorable. It's ours and ours alone. I don't have swimwear, either, but that's not going to stop me!"

Mami cupped her chin in her hand adorably, considering._ It's not not like I'd be wearing that much less than I have been all day... and it had been a tradition here in Japan, sharing baths... I do like tradition. Maybe she'll want to wash my hair, _she thought excitedly.

"Be a dear, and grab me a drink from the minibar," Junko said carelessly, heading into the bathroom to begin filling the deep-sided tub. Mami fanned herself briefly in the entryway, taking a moment to slip out of the amazing-looking heels that had begun to cut painfully into her ankles. _Totally worth it_, she thought to herself, massaging her foot briefly.

Junko poked her head out of the door, raising her voice to be heard over the running water. "Need any help with that?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow eloquently. Mami blushed, shamed at having been remiss in her duties to her hostess.

"S-sorry, Junko-san, I'll get the drink-" She hobbled bravely into the kitchen, her feet bothering her much more now that she'd allowed herself to acknowledge the pain. The purple-haired woman smiled to herself and shut the door.

There were lots of little bottles in the small refrigerator; Mami grabbed several. She paused, thinking a lady like Junko probably didn't drink directly out of bottles, no matter how cute or tiny they were. She found a glass, and upon careful consideration grabbed another before heading to the bathroom, barely pausing to admire the decor of the lavishly furnished rooms.

She walked in on Junko bent over provocatively, the thin strip of her outfit's bottom barely covering the stretch between the fleshy globes of her projecting rear. There seemed to be a... fold running up the fabric, in a very distracting spot. The woman tugged down on one of her thigh-high boots without success. Mami started as the door shut behind her, almost dropping her burden as the woman's purple eyes sought her out, upside down. "Ah, there you are! And look what you found, wonderful!" Junko flashed a brilliant smile and straightened up, giving the boot one last futile tug.

Mami watched as the other woman took a glass and cracked open a bottle, then another. "Thanks for the glass. You are so very thoughtful, Mami-san." She poured the contents of two bottles into the glass. Mami couldn't help but beam at the praise, wishing the woman would ask her for another favor. Junko raised her glass to the corkscrew-tailed blonde, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head back, downing the three fingers worth of liquor in one gulp. She let out a long breath.

Mami stared. She didn't realize her mouth was hanging slightly open.

"I... aHem." Junko coughed delicately. "Sipping is for at work or for the weak," she muttered, setting aside the glass. Mami was dismayed at the barking laugh that burst out of her throat, sounding sharp and braying to her ears. Junko, however, smiled in appreciation.

As the older woman turned back to fiddle with the faucet, Mami eyed the remaining drinks. "Junko-san, would you mind if I..." she broke off as the woman turned to look at her. The blonde glanced at the drinks, shrugging a question.

Junko's eyes narrowed. "I hardly think you're of age, young lady," she began. Mami felt the urge to interrupt, but wisely kept silent, her manners winning out over her indignation. "I wouldn't approve. But, as you very well know," she continued, "it's not what I think that matters here. I'm not here to try and control you, or tell you what to do, Mami-san. I, or anyone else, can't keep you from doing what you want to. You're a big girl, you can take care of yourself. You know that you can do _whatever you want to do_, as long as you are willing to suffer the consequences. That's what being an adult is all about."

She watched the blonde pour a bottle into the remaining glass, but leave it on the edge of the enormous hot tub. The roaring faucet was loud, so they were half-shouting at one another. Mami was amazed at how quickly the water was rising up the interior. It looked as it it could comfortably fit four. She tried glancing at herself in the mirror, but it had fogged up.

Junko shifted, tugging at her boots again.

* * *

Kyoko's lips and fingertips roamed across the blunette's body for several minutes. She was standing just behind Sayaka, who was fiddling with the various buckles and parts of the toy in her hands. The red-head used the time to work her fingers from the soft, sweaty neck all the way down the other girl's back, hands brushing across her chest, trails of electricity following the gentle tracing of her fingers.

"Just... s-stop, a sec. One second, Kyoko! Arrg, I can't concentrate!" Sayaka muttered, feeling worked up and ready to get her hands dirty. But this _stupid thing_...

Kyoko was hoping to distract the blunette, get her mind off the whole tit-for-tat, eye-for-an-eye bedroom mentality.

Remembering the advice an elf-eared friend had given her, Sayaka realized she couldn't just start sticking things into Kyoko willy-nilly, she had to get her ready first. She spun around, pointing the object she held directly at the short-haired girl's face; Kyoko went cross-eyed for a moment then leaned back. "Stop touching me, _now_. Lay down on the bed." Sayaka's voice was commanding; she was done messing around. She saw the older girl hesitate. "Now!" she barked.

Kyoko felt her knees get all wobbly; something about when the blunette got all authoritative... _whew_. Shakily, she sat down on the mattress-

A blue blur was all she saw before Sayaka was on top of her, fingers hooking underneath legs hanging off the side of the bed. Kyoko felt herself lifted and pushed back at the same time, slamming back down into the mattress, the blunette leaning over, above her... Kyoko had reveled in the feel of pressing herself against the younger girl earlier, of toying with her for as long as possible, and the delightful reaction to her frenzied efforts. But as the blue-eyed girl hovered over her was exciting in an entirely different way, the taut muscles of her neck standing out over the shadowed collar bone, her amazing chest jiggling from her movement and the heaving, excited breaths she was gulping down...

_Or is that me breathing so hard?_ Kyoko thought, momentarily confused. Her heart was pounding, aching in her chest, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. She heard the rapid thrum in her ears, felt it in the tips of her fingers, down to her toes, and right in between. Her body felt like it was pulsing, ready for something to make it explode, and Kyoko couldn't keep an unsteady moan from escaping her as fingertips pressed somewhere tantalizingly close to the source of her aching. "Oh... yessss, pleeease."

The blunette hooked the fingers of her left hand through the black panties, yanking them down along the short-haired girl's right hip. "Don't..." Sayaka's right hand cupped the older girl, feeling the dampness of her friend through a thatch of spiky fuzz. "...make me..." Slowly, she drew her hand up, feeling the sharp, prickly hair along the edges of Kyoko's divide. "..._beg,_ you bitch." At Kyoko's sharp intake of breath, the blunette slowed her roving hand, her sensitive fingers pushing down firmly until the moaning became more urgent. She slid her other hand up the former red-head's belly, feeling the tight abdomen, tense and flat and moving in time with the girl's shallow, rapid breathing.

Slowly, the hand crept up, cupping the upthrust chest of the girl beneath her. The other was still pushing Kyoko's buttons, slowly circling. Sayaka was torn between watching her hand and the girl's face; as she looked up, the heavy-lidded, almost sultry gaze of older girl's crimson eyes were making all kinds of demands of her. The blunette smirked as she rubbed the rock-hard tip of Kyoko's tender chest, her other hand leaving momentarily, groping blindly for the object she'd dropped earlier.

Kyoko lay back, her breaths coming rapidly as her friend brought her so tinglingly close to the edge... but then the blunette pulled back, leaving her unfulfilled. She waited, a current of anticipation buzzing through her veins, but the second became several. "Why... did you... stop...?" She looked down past Sayaka's chest-groping hand, and saw the girl bring up something between her legs...

The older girl blew out a hiss of breath as felt something press into her warm, yearning center. Still all sweaty and shaky from the girl's manipulation, she looked down, seeing the blunette focused entirely on what she was doing. Kyoko felt it move against her, feeling fingers guiding her apart, the pressure increasing insistently. "I don't..." Sayaka looked up into Kyoko's eyes, waiting to see if she'd be told to stop. Kyoko bit her lip, her head dropping back to the mattress, and the blunette mentally fist-pumped as she slid into her friend.

Sayaka frowned in concentration as the first few centimeters slowly disappeared, ignoring the look on her friend's face. She watched it glide in and out, fascinated and darkly aroused by the whimpering coming from the other girl. _She's already so close_. Bringing her other hand down, she began drawing her fingers across Kyoko again, and was startled as exactly three strokes later the older girl's stomach tensed, her muscles sticking out in her arms and legs for a moment as she opened up her mouth and squealed. The sound was so wild, so uncontrolled... the blunette felt her insides go liquid again. Sayaka began to withdraw Kyoko's toy, but the former red-head's hands reached down, grasping the blunette's and holding it in place as she panted between groans. "Don't... move..."

_So much_, thought Sayaka in amazement. She let go, but slid a hand up, feeling the dripping heat of her friend experimentally. She realized she was breathing pretty hard herself. "That was... amazing," she muttered.

"...'mavin," Kyoko answered, partly muffled by the pillow she had buried her face in. All other attempts at conversation were met with a muffled "Mmmphf," or silence. Sayaka decided to give her some peace; she'd wanted a minute to recover herself.

A few minutes later, Sayaka realized Kyoko was no longer recovering. She was snoring.

"Hey!" Frowning, she poked the red-head once, hard. Kyoko snorted.

* * *

Mami leaned over the purple haired woman, admiring the way her chest splayed out as she lay on her back. Legs in the air, Junko stared into the blonde's golden eyes, a slight smirk of expectation flashing perfect white teeth. She felt Mami's hands close, gripping around her left thigh, the insistent squeezing and pulling feeling so very naughty...

Leaning back, blonde corkscrews bouncing limply in the increasing humidity of the bathroom, Mami braced herself against the immaculate white tiles, her arms straining as her fingers dug in, slightly distracted by the soft, warm feel of the woman's thighs.

Finally, she felt movement. With another yank, the boot slid off past the knee, and Junko laughed happily as she kicked it violently against the wall. "Oh yes, that is _so _much better." She slid her hands down her newly-freed leg, rubbing away the memory of the torturous footwear. She enjoyed the looks she got wearing them, but loved the feel of them coming off more than just about anything else. "But don't stop, Mami-san! You aren't done yet," she said, her tone open to interpretation. Blushing and smiling, the blonde bent down again, wriggling her fingers in between the top of the thigh-high boot and, obviously, Junko's thigh. Mami felt a bead of sweat run down her neck; her hand was perilously close to the danger zone. The purple-haired woman had leaned back, and lifted her leg in the air as Mami began to tug again.

"So... a lot, you were saying? How many is a lot?" Junko watched the top of the boot slowly begin to work its way down.

Mami said a number. Junko made a clicking noise with her tongue. Then she whistled. Finally, she chuckled.

"I... I don't have time, with my... responsibilities. School, and..."

Junko shook her head. "No need to explain yourself. I'm just... surprised. I've only ever... let's see, hmm..." The purple eyes stared at the ceiling, unseeing as the woman did some mental calculations, which led to a fond reverie of that one time when-

The boot slid off her leg, and she looked up to see Mami's awkward expression. "Ahh, thank you. Well, you dirty girl, you can certainly use this bath," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no, I don't... I make them... it doesn't..." Mami protested, flustered.

"And after all that, if you're still... looking for _more_, well, they're not doing it right." The older woman sat up, shaking her head.

The blonde looked at her, confused. "It's not rocket science," she said, a little haughtily. "I think I know how to-" She was cut off by Junko's laugh.

"Boys like to win things. That's how a lot of them see the world. When you let them, well... have their way, just do what comes naturally, then they naturally assume they've won. And once they win something... they tend to lose interest and go off looking for something new to win.

"The act of love should be... transcendent. Its a melding of two into one, for however briefly. It should be a symphony, a connection between souls. It's not enough to beat a stick on the drum. Fingers have to caress keys, press upon buttons. Lips need to brush delicately against holes, tongues must moisten reeds... the variety adds a richness to the experience, a _depth_."

Junko glanced over at the hot tub. "It's ready!" she said with almost child-like glee. "I hope you don't mind..." she began, throwing Mami a quick glance before hooking her fingers under her arms and yanking down her tight outfit.

The blonde senior was still trying to get past some of Junko's mental imagery, and didn't think to avert her face when suddenly she was staring directly at Mrs. Kaname in all her glory. She watched the naked woman stride nonchalantly, with perhaps just a trace of a saunter, to the edge of the large tub, bending over to dip her hand in. "Perfect." She turned on the powerful jets, and the mechanical hum replaced the sound of gushing water.

Mami stood, staring, as Junko slowly lowered herself into the roiling water amid a torrent of ooooh's and aaaah's. The woman spun around, her chest seeming to almost float, enticingly like a pair of white lily pads, in full bloom with large, pink flowers. "Coming?" The way Junko looked, strands of her wet hair clinging to her head, the flush of vitality in her face, the sparkling in her eyes... Mami grabbed her glass, tilting her head back to drain it like the purple-haired woman had earlier. Junko laughed uproariously as the blonde sputtered, coughing violently, and began struggling out of her netted outfit.

* * *

Homura opened her eyes slowly. It was difficult to see. She was in heaven. Some part of her was surprised, like she'd expected to find herself in the other place. There was an angelic face, looking down at her with wide, bright eyes... the face of a goddess. The comforting pink seemed to wash over her soul. _This time I'm doing it. I'm going toward the light_.

The pink goddess got closer. _She's... saying something. Talking to me_. She heard nothing, though. Homura's mind felt lethargic, and gradually she became aware of a distant ringing, a clamor of bells that grew incessantly until she felt like putting her hands over her ears.

_Hands... ears_? She became aware of her body, a throb in her head and a stabbing pain in her shoulder. She blinked. "Whaaa...?"

Two black cat ears poked up out of the goddess's hair, which was done up in two pigtails. Homura felt as if a summer sun was shining down on her, warmed by the glowing smile that lit up the face of the goddess, who continued to talk, chattering excitedly...

_Wait... what?_ Homura blinked again, pushing herself up off the floor. _Ow_. She put a hand to her head, but there appeared to be no damage. The ringing in her ears was fading, and slowly Madoka's stream of exclamations became understandable.

"-was so worried and I'm so happy your okay! Oh my poor Homura-chan you scared me so badly I don't know what it was if it was something I said or something else entirely like maybe the fact you haven't eaten anything since we've gotten here but the important thing is you're alright and-" Homura felt the gentle arms of her petite friend wrap her in a hug, and she deftly allowed her head to droop, pressing her cheek firmly into the pinkette's, letting her words flow over her as she struggled to take in recent developments.

"I... don't know what happened," Homura whispered, slightly embarrassed at fainting but determined to make the most of her friend's concern. She felt a smile spread across her face as Madoka began stroking her hair.

"It's okay now, Homu. I've got you." The pinkette felt the transfer student shift, and she drew back to help Homura stand. With a sigh, the raven-haired girl stood up with her friend's aid, but her knees wobbled and she fell to the bed. Homura's reactions were quick; she could have easily let go of her pink-haired friend's hand as she realized she was falling...

Madoka's eyes opened wide in surprise as she saw Homura fall sideways onto the bed, her suddenly vice-like grip pulling her along with. The pinkette squeaked as she fell atop the black-clad girl, and she became aware of how close her face was to Homura's.

Swallowing, Madoka pushed herself up. "A-are y-y-you alright, Homura-chan?"

Homura stared into the other girl's eyes. The increasingly tangled mass of her hair hid the beads of sweat that seemed to shoot out of her forehead. "I'd be better... with a kiss," she said, trying for seductive but sounding more nervously hopeful, her voice breaking traitorously midsentence. She forced herself to keep her head up, watching the other girl's reaction.

She watched as the object of her obsession looked startled, then considering. Her heart was pounding in her chest, beating so loudly she was certain the other girl felt the vibrations of its throbbing through the mattress. She watched the beautiful face, so alien and wonderful with the mascara and lipstick the pinkette had worn at her request. The cat ears framing her head were so cute, slightly off-center as Madoka tilted her head, drawing close. Homura tried to look back into the pinkette's eyes, but her gaze was held by the approaching lips, slim and glistening liquidly with the sheen of her glossy pink lipstick. Fascinated, she watched them push together, forward, and she half-closed her eyes, bringing her head up to meet Madoka's lips.

The press of those lips were the culmination of something that had driven Akemi Homura on for as long as she could remember. As her questing lips connected with those of her most special friend, the transfer student lost herself in the soft press of flesh. Overcome by a flood of emotions, Homura brought up one of her arms, cupping the back of the other girl's head, gently drawing her closer.

_Life is good,_ she found herself thinking absurdly. _Life is so good. It's all worth it_. The connection she felt to Madoka... the way the girl didn't pull away, her lips continuing to press against her own, a red-gloved hand on her shoulder, clenching... _Our love is so wonderful, so pure and innocent_-

Eyes closed tightly, Homura's eyebrows rose as she felt the wet, silky-smooth tongue push past her lips, between her teeth, sliding in over her own...

* * *

It had started with a discussion about back pain. Before Mami knew what was happening, Junko was behind her, pressing against her tightly as she held her arms across the blonde's chest, and then she'd leaned waaaay back. Feeling her spine crack, Mami gasped, but as Junko released her she felt better than she had all day.

"Wow, that was amazing! It worked!" The blonde felt marvelous, rotating her shoulders and bending backwards and sideways, testing. Junko watched intently, the upper half of the girl clearly visible above the bubbling water.

"Now your feet." Junko beckoned with a hand, and Mami sat back down, allowing the pulsing jet of water to wash over her back. She raised a leg, letting Mrs. Kaname grab her foot, and felt the most wonderful sensation jolt up her leg as the woman's fingers pressed deeply into the sole of her foot. A surprised moan escaped her like a sigh.

"Would you mind?" Junko asked, bringing the blonde back. Mami looked down, and Junko's foot hovered just above the water, wiggling insistently. Smiling, she took the foot in both hands and got to work.

A few minutes later, Mami was feeling playful in the way that usually got her into trouble. As Junko released her right foot and began kneading the left, she let her leg drop right into Junko's lap.

The purple-haired woman's fingers stopped, her eyes darting up to meet Mami's. The blonde looked back innocently, then wiggled her toes. The older woman's eyes widened in incredulity, and for a second Mami felt a icy wave of fear wash over her, sobering her considerably, but then Junko was smiling almost fiercely, and Mami felt a wave of delicious panic sweep across her as the woman pulled her in.

* * *

It was late, but a few things were still going on, and Madoka had wanted to get out of the room after what had happened between her and the transfer student. She couldn't keep a grin off her face, embarrassed to recall how forward she had been, leaning in for a kiss like that. About halfway through, she'd felt all sorts of strange things going on within her, and found herself crushing the black-haired girl to her, pressed against the bed.

Homura quailed a little at the intensity of the sunset-pink eyes that stared into her as Madoka pulled back, wiping her mouth. Licking her lips before doing the same, the transfer student eagerly agreed to the red-faced pinkette's gasping request to go out for a bit and "do something."

The pool was mostly deserted; the pair walked, separately at first, heading toward the convention area.

"S-so," Madoka began hesitantly, working up the courage to slip her hand into the other girl's. "Where are we going?"

"You wanted something to do; this is the only think I know of that is going on. They're playing all kinds of anime, all night long."

"Oh," Madoka said, considering. "Good idea, Homura-chan! You're so smart, you always know what to do..." She enjoyed seeing the normally-stoic girl's face light up at her praise.

The room was dark; shadowy silhouettes sitting here and there on the uncomfortable folding chairs that had once been arranged in rows, but now sat in a chaotic jumble. Madoka started to walk forward, but Homura grabbed her arm and nodded at some chairs in the back.

They watched in silence for a few minutes; whatever it was, it involved katanas, monsters and witty banter. Sayaka would have loved it. _Kyoko-san too, probably_, she thought upon reflection. _Maybe it wasn't so crazy._.. she smiled, feeling Homura's pulse throb gently through her wrist, her hand warm and soft and a little sweaty.

Breath quickening, Madoka surprised herself by placing Homura's hand on her leg, pressing it down with her own. The black-haired girl's mouth was a little "o" of surprise, and the pinkette felt very proud of herself indeed. That feeling was coming back, from when they'd kissed... she glanced around nervously, feeling like people were watching her. But no, everyone was in front of them, facing the screen. _She's so smart, sitting in back like this!_

Madoka's heartbeat increased painfully as she felt Homura's delicate fingers slide their way up her thigh. The soft, gentle caress worked its way slowly, oh so slowly up-

Panting slightly, she felt a tiny moan escape her lips. Instantly, several heads whipped around, and she sat up with a jerk. Homura's hand disappeared. Holding her breath, she waited until everyone had turned away before looking at her friend, knowing she should feel extraordinarily embarrassed but in fact ready to laugh hysterically. The black-haired girl grinned at her, looking a little bashful, but a minute later when Madoka had taken her friend's hand again and placed it back on her leg, Homura had wasted no time making her thigh tingle.

Leaning back, her pulse quickening, Madoka felt her friend's hand slide up her leg, tantalizingly close to an increasingly insistent part of her. Homura leaned close, and the pinkette met her lips, feeling outrageously bad to be doing anything like this, let alone in a faux-theater full of-

She noticed the other girl was very conscious to avoid any... direct contact. She frowned, pulling back mid-kiss, gazing into the hungry purple stare of her friend. "You can," she whispered. Homura stared blankly, so Madoka tried again. "You can... pet it." Homura gulped as the pinkette leaned past her, whispering "My... kitty," as she drew the transfer student's pliant fingers up, feeling herself blush, whether with embarrassment or anticipation she couldn't quite determine...

Half an hour later, Madoka happily hurried through the hallways, glad to be leaving. The low point had been when a stone giant had done something disgusting with his tongue to a woman he'd captured, only to disintegrate because her bodily fluids were poison. Another low point, or maybe the high point, had been when someone had started shouting about what she and Homura were doing, and the pair had fallen out of their chair before fleeing the scene, giggling uncontrollably.

Now, she couldn't wait to get back to the room. And privacy.

"With our clothes on. And nothing with tongues," had been her vague conditions. Homura had greedily accepted.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes snapped open, instantly awake. The soft breathing coming from behind her, and the warm arm draped across her stomach, led to a flood of memories. Confused, jumbled... things she had said, had done... and had begged to have done to her. _And... oh no, that shit I told her to say. What was I thinking?_ She brought a hand up, feeling her face, which seemed to be on fire. She didn't understand exactly how she felt.

Sayaka gave a little snort as Kyoko delicately lifted her arm and rolled out of bed. She barely contained a grunt as she realized how sore she was. Suppressing another groan, she stumbled to the bathroom.

When she came out, Sayaka was stretching luxuriously on the bed, smiling sleepily.

"If you ever tell anyone about that stuff I told you to say last night,_ I'll kill you_." The blunette's smile abruptly disappeared. It was one of those angry promises that Sayaka had learned that she, at least, could fairly safely ignore. But she had no reason to, not this time. She drew the line at eating food that belonged in the garbage, however.

"Why would I _ever _tell _anyone _about _that_?" Sayaka queried, honestly baffled. "Preeeetty freaky-deaky..." Her puzzled smile died as she saw the hurt in the other girl's eyes, which immediately transformed into hostility.

_Mami told me she was complicated, so it makes sense that her needs are... complicated as well._

Still, it was frustrating. "Dammit Kyoko, what's your problem? I... had a good time. A _great _time. I... hope, well, you did. Too?" The angry scowl faded a bit, but the older girl continued to stare at her.

"Um... look. I... that was, aaah crap. I dunno what I'm trying to say."

Kyoko watched the blue-haired girl start to pout. _You're not getting out of it that easy_, she thought, partly excited but mostly fearful, afraid things had gone a little too far last night. "Try harder," she growled.

Sayaka couldn't help but smile, feeling the mood lighten slightly. "You jerk. You _are _a jerk, Sakura Kyoko, don't try to deny it," she exclaimed, putting a finger over the older girl's lips, anticipating another outburst. What actually happened was Kyoko merely shrugged and nodded her head once before slapping her hand away. "You're a jerk, and you can be a really mean asshole sometimes... but, I guess there's something about you that... I can't help liking. Or at least, wanting to be around," she amended at the smug look on the older girl's face. She lowered her head, looking down at the ground.

"I mean... you, at least when you're not being a jerk, which you usually are, you're... fun. To be around." Seeing this wasn't quite enough, what with Kyoko continuing to stare at her blandly like some kind of Homura or something, the blunette continued. "You ...*sigh* _youmakemefeelhappy_! There, I said it." Feeling slightly pathetic, she risked a look up.

Kyoko's eyes were bright and strange looking. Sayaka had never seen them brim with hope before. It made her look... younger. "Happy? Like, as in, excited for life again? Like you wake up and feel weird, like you have a reason to get out of bed in the morning?"

Sayaka frowned slightly, nodding her head and slowly smiling. "Yeah, I guess that's it. Exactly. Like I have something to look forward to."

"Like you want to spend more time with this exciting, happiness-inducing person? As much as you can, squeeze ever last drop-"

"Yeah, yeah. I do."

"Like you'd want to move in with this person, live together with them, so you could always be together-"

"Ah... um... well-"

"Like you want to run away and find happiness together, flee from this uncaring, stupid world with its dumb people and just set up somewhere else, away from everyone?"

"Th-that one, no. Probably not. At least," Sayaka continued as she noticed the other girl blush, "not at the moment. I like Mitakihara!" _And my friends_, thought the blunette, but she knew better than to bring that up in the conversation. The older girl was _fiercely _territorial. _Hopefully that won't cause any drama in the future_, Sayaka mused prophetically.

"Yeah, I was just playin'," said Kyoko, utterly without conviction.

* * *

Sayaka needed her special shampoo, and she'd left it in her original room.

She paused outside the room door, the nervous dread she'd been feeling about the possibility of judgmental stares directed at her in the near future dissipating upon hearing a strange sound from the other side. It reminded her of the baby birds she'd heard chirping in a tree outside her bedroom window. That damn nature channel again? Shrugging, she started to open the door. That nature channel... she remembered the deafening roar of the tiger as the television's flickering light cast her shadow over the wall, watching her sillouette mauling her own prey in a way entirely different from the great cat. Spurred on by the older girl's demands, she'd felt the filthy words begin to flow off her tongue, and Kyoko had responded so _forcefully_-

Shaking her head and taking a sharp breath, she opened the door. And froze.

"P-puh... please... _stop_." Protective instincts kicking in, Sayaka prepared herself for the fight of her life. If that antisocial little bitch was molesting her best friend... but even as she started forward, she was already stopping in confusion. Something was wrong. That voice... it wasn't Madoka's.

"Mah... Madoka! P-please." Homura's voice was bizarre; pleading, almost. Frowning, Sayaka misinterpreted the begging, and entered, determined to prevent any-

_Oh no. No no no no. No_. Sayaka closed her eyes, turning her head, but the image was burned into her memory. The two girls, black-haired and pink, all tangled up on the bed. Madoka, down to her choker and Sayaka's borrowed panties... the white cotton pressed against the black of Homura's only remaining garment... if she didn't count the boots. A writhing nest of snakes: arms, legs and two small, pert pairs of-

The pinkette's eyes were half-closed, head tilted back as she breathed out the adorably soft little chirps. Her slim hands were clenched around the other girl's creamy white legs, her arms straining as she pulled herself closer to Homura, pelvises pressed tightly between the outspread legs, pushing and squirming, hips bucking as she thrust against the black-haired girl, glaring at the booted foot held in front of her face through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Ma... do... ka! Y-you...ow! Please s-slow d-"

"Can't... stop," the pinkette gasped, panting like she'd just run a marathon. Sayaka foolishly opened one eye just a _tiny _fraction, seeing the squirming pinkette continue doggedly. "And.. Re. Mem. Ber. I. Can't. Hurt. You," she finished through tiny clenched teeth, each syllable synchronized with her movements.

"F-four... times... ow!"

"Four for _you_, Homu," Madoka breathed, smiling sweetly. Suddenly she gasped, intensifying her movements as she started making the chirping noises again.

Homura's head flopped back, finally giving up. Then she saw Sayaka standing inside the room.

"P-please," whimpered the transfer student desperately, looking at the blunette imploringly. Sayaka, wide eyed, put her finger to her lips and took a step backward. _I don't need my shampoo that badly_, she rationalized, mind feeling blank.

"~Now now, Homu. We talked. About begging," panted Madoka.

The black haired girl raised a hand toward the door. "S-Sayaka!"

Madoka giggled. "She's still asleep, silly. We have nothing to worry about. At least we wouldn't if you'd stop _talking so much_-"

As the blunette stealthily opened the door, her friend's voice changed. "Or... do you want me to _be_ Sayaka-chan? Is that it? That would make you Kyoko... okay, let's see." Sayaka could tell Madoka was about to say something by the big intake of breath, and she was positive she'd regret hearing whatever it was.

"You bitch, Kyoko, I hate you, you're so angry and needy and let's fight because we have to work out this forbidden desire we're both feeling..."

Homura chuckled appreciatively for a moment, her discomfort forgotten until Madoka began to redouble her efforts, feeling strangely excited by talking about her friend that way. And, truth be told, envisioning the thin creature underneath her as the wickedly beautiful red-head. Back when she'd had her hair, of course.

Sayaka gently closed the door, wincing as it clicked shut.

She took a deep, shaky breath._ Look on the bright side_, she consoled herself. _Now I have something new to try out on Kyoko tonight_...

"Let's get your hair up in a ponytail," Madoka said sweetly, but in a tone that brooked no argument. Homura sighed in relief, a relief that would prove all too temporary, as the pinkette extricated herself and began bundling up the long, black hair.

* * *

Breakfast was an awkward affair.

It started out when Sayaka came back shaking like a leaf, looking as if she'd witnessed an atrocity. Kyoko questioned her but got nothing, so she went about reassembling her scattered clothes, halfheartedly shaking out the wrinkles.

"That won't work. I can iron those for you," Sayaka said suddenly, snapping out of the feedback loop she found herself caught within. Shaking the squirming panties from her mind, she found Kyoko looking at her oddly. Almost shocked. "Well, you don't want to look like a hobo, do you?" she snapped.

Kyoko handed over her pants and shirt. "It's... just... you _iron_?"

"Shut up." Sayaka spent several minutes undoing the damage a night spent crumpled up on the floor had done to their outfits. Kyoko disappeared into the bathroom. She used Sayaka's toothbrush and toothpaste, enjoying the clean-mouth feeling as much as anyone. She noticed the spray-in hair color had started to fade, leaving her short hair a dark, dark red.

"Who knew you were so domestic?" Kyoko asked as Sayaka handed her the comfortingly warm clothes, wincing as it came out a little harshly and the blunette's eyes narrowed angrily. They proceeded to the dining area in a chilly silence. Kyoko made as if to head next door, thinking Sayaka would wait for the pinkette, but was surprised when the girl yanked her arm, pulling her across the open pool area.

Forced to keep her thoughts to herself, Kyoko was wondering about Mami, feeling a little guilty about not checking up on that hot mess the night before. Although, truth be told, she thought with a wistful half-grin, she'd been in no shape to go anywhere after Sayaka had gotten done with her-

Frowning, the red-head got a grip on herself, concentrating on what really mattered: food. As the exited the pool area, the chlorine stench diminished significantly, and she could smell all sorts of wonderfully tantalizing scents coming from the direction of the lobby.

They were approaching the lobby when it happened. They were passing a bank of elevators, and as the door slid open, two statuesque figures stepped out, her eyes widening at the familiar purple and blonde hair. Kyoko caught Mami's eye, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. The blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head as if to deny the implied question, but to Kyoko's stunned amazement she saw the color flooding her old friend's cheeks. _What the what?_

"Mami-san!" Sayaka said brightly, rushing back to greet her mentor. All the perceived betrayals of yesterday were forgotten, Kyoko noticed, somewhat bitterly. Hopefully the blunette would be as forgiving with her... Kyoko froze, thinking fast._ Okay, it's not so bad, it hasn't been too long, no way she's dead yet_... "I, uh, I'll be right back," the red-head muttered, heading to the lobby.

Junko gave Kyoko's back a puzzled look, before turning to smile at Sayaka, feeling slightly guilty and a little tired at having to deal with her daughter's best friend. "Good morning, Mrs. Kaname, thank you again so much for the rooms!" the blunette gushed. "Ours were perfect," she continued, feeling herself squirm a little under the blonde's scrutinizing gaze. "Yours is upstairs, right? It must be... awesome. Uh, that... that's where you... two... just came from?"

Mrs. Kaname's eyes seemed to get very cold, very fast, and Sayaka continued so she didn't have to listen to Mami's stuttering attempt at a reply. "You must have been showing her around... I bet it's amazing. What's it like?"

"Yes, that's what I'm telling you, Kyoko shouted into the room's phone. "I heard screaming or something, coming from down in the basement, in that supply closet around the corner from the elevator." She paused, then snarled "Never mind what I was fucking doing down there, go check on it you stupid moron!" And then she slammed the phone back down into its cradle, snapping it neatly in half.

By the time Kyoko got back, the other three had been seated, and there was no sign of Homura or Madoka. Snatching some bacon off the plate of a diner engrossed in a newspaper, the red-head munched happily as she took her seat. Homura waddled, walking gingerly and looking very strange. Madoka's face was deep red, and Kyoko couldn't help wondering what was up with the pinkette. She looked so guilty...

That's when Mrs. Kaname noticed the several red marks across across Homura's throat, and the questioning began.

* * *

**Kind of a happy ending, right? Thanks so much for the comments, your input and thoughts are so appreciated. Seriously, thanks. This one took forever, for some reason. Hope it was interesting and not too much more of the same.**

**Tinglingly. That's my new favorite word. It's fun to say, too.**


End file.
